To Be Finally Loved
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: "I was always alone when my parents were drinking and being sluts I was always crying,maybe I should die right now and be content in the next life"  Kin was walking in the park thinking of her messed up life and Naruto comes to save her.


**Point of View (Kin's)**

_I sighed as I climbed out of my bed. I looked at my digital clock seeing it was four'o'clock in the morning. I went to my dresser looking into the mirror. My name is Kin Tsuchi and I was currently sixteen years old. I was enrolled into Konoha High School and was in the tenth grade a freshman._

_I looked into the mirror seeing my face. My hair was a bit tangled up and I was tired from all the testing this week. Luckily for me today was Saturday. _

_I opened a drawer and pulled out some clothes to wear. Everytime I wake up early I couldn't go back to sleep for an hour or so, so I decided to take a few jogs hoping it would tire me out enough to sleep again. I put on my sleeveless purple shirt and blackish-gray camo pants. I checked myself in the mirror again this time doing a pose._

_I smiled and walked out of my room going into the kitchen for a quick bite. I grabbed an apple from the counter and went out the door locking my apartment down for the moment I'll return._

_I walked to the park feeling the cool breeze against my skin, the sound of my black sandles hitting the sidewalk was the only sound I heard. I smelled the air, the scent of nature filling my noise._

_I looked around seeing no people in the lighted area of the park. It was strange._

_During the day Konoha was as busy as New York during a rush hour but at night it was like isolated. I didn't care either way but the night I much prefer because I could think clearly without the sounds of the busy streets pounding into my ears._

_I walked to a bench and sat down just looking at my favorite spot in the park. It was a pond with a river connected to it. I always wondered why I liked looking at the water, it made me calm. I threw a pebble at the at the watery surface of my face. _

_I cried, feeling alone and cold._

_I came from a bad town, a very bad town. My parents were crooked gamblers in the Sound, a small but decent city. My Mother, Ruri was to say the least a bitch. She was the strict mother that made me do chores around the house as if I was her own personal slave. She was always abusive to me; slapping me, making me live a cramped closet, and at one time her slut._

_My father, Tetsuya was worst then my mother, no Ruri. He would make me sleep with him when he was drunk just to get puked on. Then he would hit me with a studded belt or a whip. I hated him the most but what he did to me was horrible for a girl my age._

**Flashback (contains rape scene so please skip if you don't like it)**

_One night Mother and Father came into my room waking me up not so gently. Father tied me down on my bed posts making the ropes extra tight so I couldn't get away from him. Mother torn off all my clothes, including my bra and underwear. _

_I gave them looks of fright and fear but they paid little attention to my well being. It finally started, the night I loss something precious to me. _

_I cried, begging them to stop but they laugh thinking it was a game or something._

_Mother whispered to me in a sexy way that scared me to death._

_"**Kin-chan time to make you into nice slut for kaa-chan"**_

_She kissed my neck making me gasped._

_She pulled away grinning sickly, hungrily at me._

_She looked at Father who was grinning like a mad man. They both nodded at each other and made their move. Mother went to Father and grabbed his belt throwing across the floor. Then she pulled down his pants along with his underwear showing his hard-on._

_Mother quickly took out her clothes as well showing her b-c cupped breasts to the chilly candled lighted room._

_Father walked over to me, his grin made me shut my eyes. But I got slapped by my mother who said:_

**_"Look_** **_bitch we made you and we can do anything we want to you so open your eyes or be punished"_**

_I opened my eyes and cried. Mother kissed me deeply shoving her tongue down my throat while father fondled my breasts._

_Mother pulled away from again and whispered into my father's ear. He grinned and nodded._

_They both untied me and laid me on the floor making me exposed to the chilly air._

_Father kissed Mother and made her face his crotch, his hard-on getting slighly bigger. Mother licked his cock making father moan out loud._

**_"Ahh that's it bitch"_**

_Father looked at me._

**_"Watch and learn Kin-chan because this is what you'll be doing next"_**

**_I _**_watched in disguist as my mother kept blowing my father making him cum into her slutty mouth. She swallowed most of it before walking to me. _

_I kept my my mouth closed I wouldn't dare taste my father's bad seed but mother's tongue penetrated my mouth._

_I gagged tasting my father's wretched seed as the bitter taste left a reminder of my taste buds._

_Father walked over as well before putting himself between my legs._

_Mother stepped out of me and smirked._

_"**Kin-chan time to make you a slut"**_

_**"NO!" **I cried as my father penetrated me my blood and cum flowing out of my innocent pussy as my father raped me._

_Pressed against the wall father kept raping me as mother masterbated on the bed waiting for her turn._

**_"Ahh!" _**_I cried as father came deep within me my body feeling sore._

_He pulled out of me and let mother have her turn._

_She kissed me once more whispering into my ear._

**_"Become one with me"_**_ She pushed the dildo into my ass making me cry that much harder._

_The turn did everything to me. _

_This continued for several hours but finally my parents stopped._

_My ass. pussy, and mouth were fulled with father's dirty seed. My body coated in mother's juices._

_I truly looked like a slut, a bloody whore to be more like it._

_They fell asleep ignoring my whimpers of pain._

_I gladly woke up before my parents did and quickly took a shower. I packed my bags and ran to the police hoping they could help me. The police took me in and lead me to a specialist who helps raped victims. He helped through the pain and gladly took me in for a while. My parents were found and sentenced to thirty years in prison and to have some revenge my father was neautered and my mother was treated liked the whore she always was._

_I had all the money in their acounts and sold the house for a lot more cash having a lot to spend I wanted to make a new life._

_I moved to Konoha hoping I could forget the rape and torror I had to endured._

_When I got to Konoha I quickly blend in. I wasn't anything special, sure I could cook or maybe sing that was all nothing._

**Flashback End**

_I still cried. A new life of what? I was alone and that was all there was to it._

_No one would marry me I was a raped slut and damned to be impure for the rest of my life._

_I heard a snapped twig from behind me and looked to see my classmate and the guy who lived a few blocks down me looking at me in worry._

_I think his name was Naruto of something he was sitting in front of me in class so I didn't care about him well._

**(Point of view ends for now)**

Kin wiped her tears away and sniffed making Naruto step closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Kin scoffed her eyes red from crying.

"Crying my eyes out"

Naruto pulled Kin into a hug his arms wrapped her waist making her blush.

"Let me go!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Damn it let me go!"

"No"

Kin simply leaned into his should crying all the while. Naruto holded her close wanting her to be calm.

"I'm just a slut" She mumbled as Naruto holded her closer.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

She mumbled tears spilling down her face at a slower rate then before.

"I was raped"

She whimpered as Naruto started to rock her back and forth.

"I was abused, raped, and almost killed in that hell hole my parents made me stayed in"

"Kin" He mumbled into her hair.

"I'll proably die alone never to be loved in this world" She whispered as Naruto stepped back. His blue jacket flowing into the breeze.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'll die with you"

She laughed.

"Why would you die with me? I just a stupid slut"

Naruto hugged her again.

"No you're not"

Naruto sighed as he continued.

"You're beautiful to me and I want to marry you"

Kin could feel the passion into his words and cried again. She went into his arms and cried as Naruto holded her.

Kin didn't feel anymore as she felt loved just the way she wanted.

She looked into his eyes and smiled for once tonight.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream"

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's not a dream Kin-chan my feelings are real and I want to be with you and only you"

Kin stepped back and grabbed his hand running towards her apartment.

She opened the door and made Naruto lay on the couch as she crawled on top of him.

She laid her head on his chest smiling in content.

"I love you"

Naruto buried his nose into her hair.

"I love you to Kin-chan, my sweet bell"

The new lovers slept peacefully feeling loved and a new life giving them hope.

Morning came by quickly as Kin opened her eyes. She smiled as Naruto was holding her close. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but Naruto wouldn't let go.

She kissed his cheek hoping it would his grip loosen a bit.

She smiled it worked.

She gently got off of him and walked to the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Naruto who was a big eater smelled the scent of eggs and bacon and jumped off the couch. He looked in the kitchen and saw his girlfriend setting the plates of food on the table. Kin see how hungry look and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-kun"

"Ohaiyo Kin-chan"

Naruto walked over to Kin and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kin closed her eyes and smiled with a cute blush.

Kin sat down on a chair and made a motion for Naruto to follow. He sat down on the other side and ate their meal in silence.

"Kin this is amazing" Naruto munched more and more food making Kin giggle a bit.

"Hmm glad to know you like my cooking"

The two went to living room after breakfast and were just resting. Kin had her head on Naruto's shoulder and looked happy as ever.

Kin kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush.

"What was that for?" Her smile made him happy.

"Because you love me"

Naruto put her on his lap and held her closed.

His nose buried into her hair and her nose buried into his chest.

"I'll love you forever my sweet bell"

"Yes my sweet maelstrom"

Kin closed her eyes enjoying this moment to it's fullest.

"Kin"

"Hmmm?" Her groan sounded cute.

"Let's go outside"

"Why? I like it here"

"Because I got a surprise for you"

Kin looked at him.

"Fine let's go"

The two went out of Kin's apartment and walked into the park where they met.

The two spend about ten minutes walking into a secluded spot around the park where no one can see them.

Kin had her arms wrapped around Naruto's arm as they walked to a big tree.

Naruto stopped and looked at Kin who looked right back at him.

"Kin this the place I want to be with you"

Kin looked around and gasped. The big tree in front of them had sakura bloomsoms all over the branches and leaves making it looked like a piece of art. The large pond was big enough for thirty-two people at best and the grass outlined the sandy beaches making it look sweet to the eyes.

"This place is my special place and I want to share it with you"

Naruto said kissing Kin who replied with her own.

The kiss was long and the two didn't want to stop but Kin needed air.

"Naruto-kun this place is ours"

"Yes ours alone and no one else's"

Naruto sighed as he pulled Kin to a nice spot on the beach. He pulled her into his lap and helded her close making her smile. Kin wrapped her arms around his neck and lead her head back to his chest.

The two spend some time watching the water reflect the clouds in the sky.

Kin cried making Naruto concerned. Her words made his heart flutter.

"This place is ours, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Kin-chan"

"I want to have a family with you"

"Kin-chan"

"I want to die with you, living alone without you is like hell"

Naruto kissed her forehead.

Naruto carried Kin bridal style out of their special place and walked to the park.

"Kin what do you want to today?"

"Maybe get something to eat it's been while since breakfast"

Naruto nodded and looked around seeing a good cafe nearby he walked there.

Kin pouted as she had to be out of his arms but dealed with it.

The sat down and waited for a waiter to come by.

Before long a young girl of about seventeen walked to them with a pencil and pad ready to take their orders.

"Konnichiwa my name is Misawa and I'll be your waiter for today, have you decided what to drink?"

"I'll have some iced tea no lemon" Kin said.

"I'll have some milk please" Naruto said as Misawa noted them down on her sketch pad.

"Your drinks will be here shortly"

After Misawa left Kin looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun"

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do about school next week?"

"We'll just be friends in public"

Kin nodded.

"Yeah but in private we'll be more closer than friends"

"Excuse your drinks are here"

Misawa placed their drinks on the counter.

"Now have you decided what to eat today's specialty is ramen and dango"

"I'll have the shrimp tempura" Kin said.

"I'll have the miso ramen"

Once again Misawa noted down their orders and walked out to the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Kin.

"Kin-chan after high school what are you gonna do?"

Kin looked down to her lap.

"I'll probably go to a music school and become a singer"

Kin looked at Naruto.

"What will you do after high school Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Kin with a nervous look.

"I'll probably go to a buisness school"

Kin sighed as the thought of not being with her love after school. She was about to cry till Naruto placed his hands on her her's.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kin-chan school and maybe collage will you marry me?"

Kin nodded happily and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I will marry you Naruto-kun"

"Excuse me but your meals are ready"

During the rest of their lunch the two talked about the future.

After a decent lunch Naruto and Kin walked into the town again just seeing what was new.

Just an hour of this and Kin was bored. She told Naruto she wanted to go home and they did.

When they got to Naruto's apartment they walked into Naruto's bedroom.

Kin striped into her bra and panties while Naruto only got to his boxers.

The two sighed in content knowing that for the rest of their lives they would always have each other.

**I hoped you guys had fun with this new fic of mine please review and PM me about which other NarutoxGirl fic I should make. Please note that the next story like this one will be a one shot so choose carefully.**

**Ja ne and yours truly Byakko the Lightning Ruler.**


End file.
